


Christmas With Steve & Thor

by Gayac



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayac/pseuds/Gayac
Summary: This is totally unplanned. I didnt want to write this but then steve and thor threatened me with warm hugs and lots of kisses if I didnt write it





	Christmas With Steve & Thor

It was december

 

the season had turned quite suddenly in new york with almost freezing temperatures, but they still were waiting for snow.

 

Thor was eagerly waiting for snow, it was his first christmas on earth and he was determined to enjoy it. Thor shivered and wrapped his hands around himself as he waited for Steve to come and pick him up.

 

with the latest of the battles with ultron and doom behind them they were enjoying a rare few weeks of respite, Steve and Thor were going sight seeing today. Steve had agreed as he understood more references than thor, thor had NOT understood that reference

 

Thor had agreed to keep Mjolnir away for the night -so no flying and no fighting. in effect he had to rely on others for taking him places as we was never allowed to drive on earth after the Minicooper incident.

"Loki would have loved this winter wonderland" Thor said as he slid into the passenger seat. Steve stiffened up and looked at thor with apologetic eyes "Thor"

 

"Yes I know, I know he isnt welcome here and he has done some questionable things, but I still think that the mad titan controls him, I have known him for an entie life time Steve; he wouldnt kill for pleasure"

 

Steve sighed "I am sure he is kind thor, but he isnt your little brother anymore. he isnt your friend. Just as I have come to terms with the loss of buck, loki needs to be ackowledged as a threat and dealth in a similar way and if I find you lacking in your conviction against fighting your brother I will have to ask you not to fight besides me"

 

Thor took a sharp intake of breath at the harsh words. Suddenly he found himself not so happy with the excursion

 

"Do you doubt me captain?"

 

Steves face immidiately turned apologetic, he scrunched up his eyebrows

 

"No Thor - I trust you. explicitly. I am sorry let go of this topic - let me take you shopping"

 

This was why steve was admired. Steve clearly was at odds with thor on this topic but he still wanted him to feel good. Thor smiled despite himself and vowed to make better of his time on earth.


End file.
